The injection of pharmaceuticals by non-medically trained individuals is a growing trend. Typical injector devices deliver a predetermined amount of drug to the patient. Auto-injectors are most often used by 1) people who must administer a drug on an emergency basis (e.g., epinephrine to counter a serious allergic reaction) or 2) people who must administer a drug on a regular basis where repeated visits to a health care professional are not practical (e.g., insulin to control glucose levels in diabetics).